Electronic messaging provides for rapid communication between electronic devices. The amount of content communicated can be large relative to the amount of time spent by users in processing the content. Information related to messages, such as their quantities, is displayed to aid the user in message consumption processing. However, known techniques fail to allow for quick and unambiguous assessment within limited screen space or otherwise information-rich interfaces.